


Zilong! Zilong! Zilong! (Newcomer: Chang'e)

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: AluZi, Chang'e friends with Estes and the group, Conversations, Drama, Gen, LanEst, M/M, New Hero - Freeform, secret dating lol, sibling (not-related) reunion, the bird finally flies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: Chang'e made her first appearance by being friends with Estes and Miya during their journey to the Sacred City, where the seasonal event is held. She finally met her brother (not blood-related), Zilong along with the other heroes, including his boyfriend but the girl doesn't know yet.





	Zilong! Zilong! Zilong! (Newcomer: Chang'e)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to the 'Not' A Secret short drama. But, even if you don't read that one, it doesn't effect the storyline in this drama as both are quite different. But I do recommend you all to read that one for a bit of detail.
> 
> As for the grouping, I have mentioned it in my past short dramas and fanfics about heroes in their groups. Up to the latest hero released, this is what (in my opinion) the grouping should be just to give you readers some image of my stories better. I have to remind you that this is my own way of seeing the heroes and their relationship with each other so any dissatisfaction among audiences are tolerable in any way, and I don't mind and will appreciate any support.
> 
> Bruno's Group:  
> 1\. Bruno  
> 2\. Alucard  
> 3\. Zilong (when they fought, he will hang out with other groups)  
> 4\. Clint (he's best friends with Alucard and Bruno)  
> 5\. Lolita  
> 6\. Alpha  
> 7\. Akai (he's easily friends with Bruno,Alpha and Lolita from their first meeting)  
> 8\. Harley (they met before)  
> 9\. Gusion (I put him here because he first made contact with Bruno)
> 
> Layla's Group: (the only girls group)  
> 1\. Layla  
> 2\. Miya  
> 3\. Nana  
> 4\. Freya  
> 5\. Ruby (friends with Freya)  
> 6\. Fanny (got along with Layla and everyone else in the group)  
> 7\. Eudora (friends with Layla, Miya and Nana from the beginning of time)  
> 8\. Hanabi (close with Layla as she knows her love problems lol)
> 
> Minatour's Group:  
> 1\. Minatour  
> 2\. Saber (doesn't like noisy group like Bruno's so he joined Minatour as he is decent and the girls' are not loud)  
> 3\. Kagura  
> 4\. Aurora  
> 5\. Odette  
> 6\. Angela (she still dislikes Alpha so she befriend with the Queen and Princess)  
> 7\. Rafaela (friends with Minatour, Aurora and Kagura since the first time they met)  
> 8\. Uranus (close with Saber and Minatour in their first team fight & Saber wanted details on the Celestial Palace)
> 
> Karina's Group:  
> 1\. Karina  
> 2\. Cyclops (friends with Karina as how she loves his jokes)  
> 3\. Hilda (teamed up with Karina in their first battle)  
> 4\. Karrie (fond of Karina's skills & being saved by her)  
> 5\. Pharsa (teamed up with Hilda & protected by her, so she trusts her)  
> 6\. Irithel (as Cyclops isn't human, nor Karina, and Pharsa, she's easily friends with them)  
> 7\. Lesley (got along with Cyclops, Layla and Fanny in her first arrival but decided to join Karina's group as she's fond of Cyclops's magic)
> 
> Estes's Group  
> 1\. Estes  
> 2\. Gord (always speaks with Estes about politics meh)  
> 3\. Tigreal (speaks about being in a kingdom and politics lol)  
> 4\. Grock (found how brave and sincere Estes is)  
> 5\. Lancelot (saved by Estes in his first battle)  
> 6\. Diggie (first person to talked to is Estes, so he sticks with him)  
> 7\. Jawhead (they met Estes's group for the first time and Estes got fond of Ellie, spoils her with treats)  
> 8\. Chang'e (met with Estes & Miya while travelling together to the event. Got close with Estes and he's kind)
> 
> Yi Sun Shin's Group:  
> 1\. Yi Sun Shin  
> 2\. Sun (assisted by Yi Sun Shin in his first battle and won)  
> 3\. Hayabusa (teamed up with Yi Sun Shin and trusted him)  
> 4\. Lapu-Lapu (shocked by the general's fighting abilities)  
> 5\. Gatotkaca (teamed up with Yi Sun Shin and Lapu-Lapu in their first battle)  
> 6\. Hylos (first come in contact with Sun and Lapu-Lapu)  
> 7\. Valir (saved and protected by Gatotkaca many times)
> 
> Johnson's Group:  
> 1\. Johnson  
> 2\. Roger (they drink together)  
> 3\. Franco (loves beer)  
> 4\. Chou (loves drinking)  
> 5\. Helcurt (yea, loves drinking)
> 
> Alone:  
> 1\. Vexana  
> 2\. Alice (sometimes she's with Vexana or hang out in other groups though people displeased her)  
> 3\. Argus  
> 4\. Natalia (she is the solitude type)  
> 5\. Zhask (sometimes chat with Argus and Moskov)  
> 6\. Moskov (he hates people and doesn't trust them)  
> 7\. Balmond (everyone fears him)  
> 8\. Martis  
> 9\. Bane
> 
> That's how my kind of grouping and friendship works in my fandramas and fanfictions!

 (The morning of Spring, and the first day of the seasonal event in the Land of Dawn yet again to commence! There’s another new hero that will join them and she has already arrived, unpacking her personal things in an inn, not the same one as where Bruno and his group is. When she was walking about, experiencing her first day there to understand and learn the ways of the city, she stumbled upon the man who she has made a friend with in her journey to the city. There was another man beside him.)

Chang’e: “Oh, Estes! Hi there.”

Estes: “Hello, Chang’e. Have you settled your things?”

Chang’e: “Sure did. And now I’m taking a walk here.”

Estes: “My, don’t get lost. It’s difficult for people to find their way after walking around too much.”

Chang’e: “I’ll be fine. The people around here looked kind so asking them won’t be a problem.”

Estes: “Well, if you say so. Do ask me if you need any assistance. I’ll help you as much as I can.”

Chang’e: “Aw, thank you so much! I sure will!” *looks at Lancelot* “Um, who’s this? If I remember, there’s that archer, Miya accompany you here. Where’s she?”

Lancelot: “Ah, let me introduce myself, young lady. My name is Lancelot and I am Estes’s boyf- Ow!”

Estes: *elbowed Lancelot’s stomach* “He is my companion. Miya has gone with her friends. Here, we are doing our separate activities with our own group of friends.”

Chang’e: “Oh, I see! Well, I don’t have group of friends yet, so I don’t know…”

Estes: “You can join me. Since Ellie is the only girl in the group, it would be merrier if you would be there. Ellie would enjoy your company too.”

Chang’e: “Really?! I can be friends with you?”

Estes: “You are my friend from the first time we met. Now, shall we accompany you and find your brother that you mentioned in our journey earlier?”

Chang’e: “Oh yea, I almost forgot the most important thing I came here for! Let’s go!”

(The girl walked in the front first. Before Estes could follow, he was stopped by Lancelot who looked unsatisfied.)

Lancelot: “W-Why did you hit me?! It hurts!”

Estes: “We cannot let our relationship be known by her. She’s still a child. It would give bad influence. So I beg of you to control your actions and pick your words carefully when in her presence.” *heals Lancelot*

Lancelot: “Hmph, acting like a priest but look at that fine messy ass under that giant robe of yours~ Ow!”

Estes: *smack Lancelot’s head* “I won’t let you touch me if you get under my nerves. I won’t tell you twice.” *walks with Chang’e*

Lancelot: “Alright, darling!”

(At the lodge where Bruno’s group are staying, they were just finishing their breakfast and about to head to the arena. When Alucard, Zilong, Sun and Valir were talking with each other in front of the lodge while waiting for their friends, Chang’e, Estes and Lancelot was passing by and just one look at Zilong, made Chang’e run towards him and yell his name again and again with joy.)

Chang’e: “Zilong! Zilong! Zilong! Zilong! Zilong!”

Zilong: “What the- Chang’e?”

Chang’e: *hugs Zilong* “Finally I’ve found you big brother! Yay! We can finally play together again!”

Zilong: *smiles and pats her head* “It’s really good to see you again, Chang’e… I really missed you. I’m sorry I left you because of unavoidable problems I have to solve. I made you worry did I?”

Chang’e: “A bit but I always knew you were strong and powerful and nothing in this world could beat you! You ‘are’ the Son of The Dragon.”

Zilong: *laughs* “I’m flattered. Guys, this is my sister, Chang’e.”

Alucard: “I’ve heard many things about you from Zilong, Chang’e. Hope we can team up in battle later.”

Chang’e: “Sure!”

Valir: “Hey, you are the new mage? Wow, such a strong rival even though you’re young. Study and work hard and you could be the greatest mage ever.”

Chang’e: *chuckles* “Thanks!”

Sun: “I’m Sun and don’t assume I’m a monkey. I’m a god actually. See my awesome and cool techniques in battle okay?”

Chang’e: “You’re so cute.”

Sun: “T-Thank you!”

Valir: “Sun, let’s go. Yi and Haya are done.”

Sun: “Where’re Gatotkaca and Lapu?”

Valir: “They headed out first remember?”

Sun: “Oh yea. Well, we’re going okay guys?” *waves and goes with Valir*

Alucard: “See you guys later.” *waves back*

Zilong: “Have you went sigh-seeing around here? I can show you around tomorrow.”

Chang’e: “Really?! We’ll spend time together like the old times?! Yay!”

Zilong: “Yea! The more the merrier.”

Chang’e: “…What?”

Zilong: “He’s coming with us.” *points at Alucard* “We can go sight see wherever you want and eat whatever you want alright?”

Chang’e: “Who is this guy?”

Zilong: “…Uh… My companion of course! What else right?! But, if you want, we can go on a sibling day. Just us two.”

Chang’e: “I pick option number two please, brother.”

Zilong: “Alright. I’ll introduce you with my friends later. Will you come join us?”

Chang’e: “Um, I’d love to but I’m going to the arena with my friends.” *looks at Estes and Lancelot*

Estes: “You can join them if you want to. I don’t mind.”

Alucard: “Wow, how can she even be friends with the likes of ‘you’?” *looks annoyingly at Lancelot*

Lancelot: “Excuse me but I have a reputation that excels me to be the most popular man here due to friendship. So keep your mouth shut.” *arms crossed*

Alucard: “The King is exceptional but for you, Lance, I hardly believe so.”

Zilong & Estes: “Will you guys shut it!”

Chang’e: “K-K-K King?!”

Zilong: “Yeah. That is King Estes, The Moon Elf King.” *points at Estes*

Chang’e: “Y-Y-Y-Your Highness!” *bows down* “F-Forgive my rudeness earlier! I didn’t know you were a King! Please forgive me!”

Estes: “Please, don’t bow. Thank you for the formalities but I prefer if you address me as Estes. I am your friend, aren’t I?”

Chang’e: “B-But, you’re a King.”

Estes: “Yes, but I am happy to be in your standards more.” *as he kneels in front of her*

Chang’e: “Oh, Estes! You are so kind and sweet! I like that part of you very much. I feel unworthy.”

Lancelot: *whispers to Zilong* “Did he just mocked her being sho-”

Chang’e: *shoots five deadly magic*

Lancelot: *stunned*

Alucard: “You should know how girls react when commenting their…physical appearances...”

Zilong: “Idiot…"

Estes: “Let’s head to the arena, shall we?”

Chang’e: “Okay. We’ll meet again bro- Hehe, Zilong!” *waves and left*

Estes: “We’ll be going now.” *carries Lancelot at the back*

Zilong: “Estes.”

Estes: “Yes?”

Zilong: “Thanks. Take care of her for me please.”

Estes: *smiles* “That goes without saying.”

Alucard: "So motherly." *chuckles*

Zilong: "Sh-Shut up! It's called caring, idiot."

Alucard: "It would be nice if you spoil me more, Zi." *kisses Zilong's forehead* "I might get lonely from now on since you'll spend more time with your sister."

Zilong: "Haven't you have my love enough?" *smiles*

Alucard: "Nope. Nothing's enough about you."

Zilong: *hugs Alucard* "Seriously, how do you keep making me fall for you."

Alucard: "Because I love you, obviously. And also good in bed." *laughs*

Zilong: "Let's get going to the arena, you pervert." *gave a short punch at Alucard's arm*

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Up until now, the only known couple in my dramas, stories and fanfics are Alucard x Zilong, Lancelot x Estes and Clint x Moskov. There is a hint on Karina x Eudora but a very vague one. Though I have more ships in mind but will make their stories in the near future. If you enjoy my stories, and this one, please leave kudos!


End file.
